


Believer

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A tribute to Castiel and a recap of his journey from 4x01 to 13x23.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Believer" by Imagine Dragons


End file.
